1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for mounting a display sign and, in particular, an assembly for mounting a display sign on a vertical support panel or a horizontal support panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A product display may comprise a vertical support, such as a pegboard, or a horizontal support, such as a shelf, or both. Product displays are often accompanied by display signs containing product related information. Generally, a display sign is mounted on the vertical support or the horizontal support by means of a mounting assembly. The mounting assembly includes a sign holder and some type of bracket for attaching the sign holder to the vertical support or the horizontal support. Representative known mounting assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,174,068; 4,319,731; and 4,344,244.
A significant improvement in display sign mounting assemblies is achieved by mounting assemblies described in pending U.S. application Ser. No. 886,090 assigned to the assignee of the present application. However, the mounting assemblies described in U.S. application Ser. No. 886,090 are not universal. Specifically, they can be used only with either a horizontal support or a vertical support, and they do not allow a high degree of flexibility in the angular orientation of the display sign relative to the support.